You Are My Heart
by EJ.Love
Summary: Bella/Jacob. All Human, no magic here just love, and some other good stuff. Rated MA for future lemony goodness. This is my first fic. So please go easy on me. Please leave Review :  Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**{{Disclaimer}}  
This story is a work of fiction. The names of certain main characters and places are from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** Saga**_**.**_** I'm just borrowing them for some fun. The rest of the characters, places, and incidents are product of my vivid imagination. Rated MA for future mature content! Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_**Bella**_

"Bella!" My Mother, Renee Dwyer, called my name in a sing song voice as she marched into my house, like she owned the place. That was partially my fault. I gave her a copy of my keys for emergency use only. Apparently an "emergency" presented itself three days a week.

I turned my head, to read the time from the alarm clock that lived on the bedside table... _8:32_ Am. I groaned grabbing the white, cotton filled pillow, to cover my face with it. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for time to stop just for five more minutes. A month ago I opened my own bakery shop in Seattle, Washington. I wish I had gotten a spot in a more populated area, but I wouldn't have been able to afford the monthly rate of this spot that I really wanted. My Step-dad, Phil Dwyer, was ready and willing to fork over the money for my little business, but I couldn't take his money like that; just because he's a Major League Baseball player for the _Mariners_ and has an insurmountable amount of money in his bank account… The man gave me this house, I call, "home" as a present. I just couldn't keep taking from him.

"Get up sweet heart! It is absolutely gorgeous outside, and that doesn't happen often around here. Carpe diem my dear," she snagged the pillow away from my face.

I squinted against the bright sun light that streamed in through my now open shades thanks to my mother. "Mom, it's my only day off."

"Exactly, what other day am I supposed to spend time with my only child, who has been working non-stop since we moved to this _wonderful_ city." I smirked at her sarcastic use of the word "wonderful." Honestly, Renee hated Seattle. Well as she put it she hated the whole state of Washington.

As the story goes, Renee grew up in a everybody knows your business type of small town, in suburbia hell. About a three hour drive away from Seattle. She was the A-typical cheerleader that fell in love with the Capitan of the football team. Very cliché… Until she wound up pregnant at the end of her senior year. Charles Swan, the man that helped with my procreation, did the responsible thing and married Renee, after they both graduated from high school, he became a fisherman to pay the bills and provide food for us. He was always gone, he was never there and Renee wanting to see the world, got tired of waiting for him and grew tired of the judging eyes, along with the non-stop gossip snickering about her life behind her back. One day she packed up, left Charles a note and went away.

I grew up in a different state, a different city, every year of my life. In Phoenix, Arizona, mom met and fell in love with Phil. I was sixteen at the time. So throughout my whole life, Renee was my mom, dad, older sister, and best friend.

I never knew Charles, he never tried to contact me, I never got a letter or a birthday card… the only thing I had of Charles was his last name and an old picture of him in his football uniform with my mom wearing her cheerleading outfit. I know how dare I expect anything when he didn't know where I lived? Renee made me write to him every year, I even called him once. He knew where I was, he just didn't care and I didn't need him.

Renee's high heels clicking on the cherry wood floor snapped me out of my thoughts. "Okay, what did you have in mind to do today?"

Her brilliant smile filled my view as I groggily got up from bed. We spent the day out and about shopping and eating out. As the day died down, I was spent and tired. We took the saying "Shop till you drop," literally.

"Let's go to Discovery Park, to see the sun set," Renee said tucking a short blonde curl behind her ear. It suddenly got hard to swallow my saliva. I should have seen this coming. My mom always did this when she had something BIG to tell me. A day of shopping, which I hated, but she loved, would always end with us sitting somewhere watching the sunset. When I was five she did it to tell me my pet turtle, "peek-a-boo," died. When I was ten, it was to tell me we couldn't keep "Maxi," my new puppy because she was allergic. When I turned sixteen, she did the same thing to tell me she was marrying Phil. The last time she did this, it wasn't bad news, so maybe this time it won't be anything bad, unless her and Phil are getting a divorce? Or maybe she's pregnant?

"Mom, what is it?" I asked as soon as I parked my red Jeep at our destination.

She slid her sun glasses up to her head, showcasing her forest green eyes, "What do you mean?"

I removed my sun glasses as well, "You do this every time you have something important to tell me. So just spit it out already so I can try to enjoy the sunset without all these questions swimming in my head."

She smiled, "Okay, you caught me red handed. I have a date for you."

I rolled my eyes at that, "Mom!"

"Hear me out, he's a Cardiologist. Well not yet but almost. I met him the other day. His father is the private Doctor for Phil's team. Anyway, I told him all about you and he's interested!" She started bouncing and clapping her hands in the passenger seat all excited.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked hopping out of my Jeep.

We met up in the front of the Jeep, heading towards the beach, "There's nothing wrong with him." She said with slight disappointment from my lack of enthusiasm.

"There has to be something wrong with him, if he's letting you set him up on a date with me." I ran my hand through my hair frustrated.

"He just got out of a relationship. He isn't really looking for anything serious. I told him that neither were you. So next Monday night you and him have a dinner date." She smiled as she took a seat on the sand.

I sighed plopping myself next to her. "I'll do it, just this one time. When this doesn't work out promise me you'll st…"

"Heads Up!" I heard someone yell just as a football crashed down on my head.

"Oh my God! Are you all right sweetie?" Renee asked getting to her feet.

"Hey, I'm sor…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry!" Renee picked up the football shoving it in this guy's chest. "Just be more careful."

"You okay?" The guy asked squatting down to be at eye level with me.

I dropped my hands from my head and blinked a few times when I saw his exotically carved face. His dark brown, deep-set eyes were looking at me with concern. Then he smiled at my un-ability to speak. His beautiful straight white teeth hindering me even more speechless and the color of his coppery-brown skin had me wanting to touch.

"I am really sorry. We didn't mean to…"

"I'm yours…" _Did I just say that out loud?_ "I… I… I mean I'm okay. Really, it's fine. I hit my head on a daily basis." _Wow Bella! Can you sound any more stupid?_

He laughed and quickly rolled his lips into a thin line, when Renee cleared her throat. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you around." He winked at me before taking off towards his group of friends, kicking up sand as he ran.

I sat there staring at the back of his white t-shirt until he disappeared behind one of the grassy cliffs on the beach.

"Ugh! Barbarians! Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Renee asked grabbing my attention.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." I replied constantly looking back, hoping to see that coppery-brown "barbarian" one more time.

The next few days I kept busy with my bakery, and every day I drove the long way back home, passing by the park in hopes of seeing that coppery-brown man/god again. No such luck, but he was the leading man in all of my dreams and daydreams. In fact as I pounded the dough for the French bread, I thought about his smile…

"My mother set me up on a blind date for Monday." I huffed out taking out my frustrations on the piece of dough.

Angela Weber, my partner in crime. We met at the culinary school and instantly hit it off, I was good at the baking and she was good with the designs for wedding cakes or even cupcakes like the ones she was working on at the moment. It's a match made in bakery business heaven to have a unique looking cake that tasted as amazing as it looked… if I may say so myself.

"Judging by your tone, you don't sound super-duper excited," Angela said pushing up her reading glasses on her nose.

"I'm not. I don't do well on dates. Even more so when they're blind dates," I blew out my choppy bangs out of my eyes as I continued to beat down on the dough.

"You'll be fine, if it doesn't work out… well at least you'll get it out of the way and be done with it." She shrugged one shoulder before going back to the cupcakes.

Before I knew it I was looking Monday, right in the face, with my mother working on my make-up and hair. Where she was excited enough for the both of us I was sick to my stomach enough for the both of us. I pulled up to the fancy Italian restaurant wearing a royal blue strapless summer type dress, with a flirty bubble hem, sweetheart bust, and a broad set-in waistband panel that created a slightly curvy silhouette. I handed my keys to the young valet parker who looked at my beat-up Jeep with a raised eyebrow. Obviously people that ate here drove nicer vehicles, but I didn't care, this Jeep was a high school graduation present from my mom and Phil. And I refuse to part with it.

The aroma of all the spices and herbs of the restaurant's kitchen filled the air of the restaurant, tickling my senses, despite my stomach's queasiness. The chatter of all the people that were eating, waiting to be seated, and those waiting for their order to arrive all sounded like a swarm of bees to me.

"Miss?" A tall blonde lady, wearing black from head to toe addressed me loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here," I told her speaking louder than I'm used to.

"Name?" She asked.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," I replied as she nodded and looked down on her list.

"Follow me," She smiled politely at me before turning around to lead me toward my blind date.

My palms are sweaty, my heart is beating at a hundred beats per minute, I can't even hear all the people around me anymore all I hear is my heart pounding heavy in my ears. When she stopped at a corner booth there he was Edward Cullen, his hair was somewhat dark in color—a tousled mixture of red and brown and even a little blonde. He looked up from the menu, his beautiful hazel green eyes saw me standing there with my skin flushed red with nerves, and he quickly shuffled out of the booth and stood up, "Isabella?"

I stuck out my hand, "Just call me Bella."

I expected him to shake it, but instead he brought my outstretched hand to his lips and kissed the top of my hand, "Pleased to meet you Bella."

People that looked like him had their face plastered in cologne advertisements or spat out drama filled-style dialogue on _90210_. So I couldn't help but wonder why he was sitting across from me wearing the sexiest crooked grin I've ever seen.

I placed an order of coffee and Edward did the same, a date actually required talking but the both of us were silently looking trough the menu when the waiter came back with the coffee, I started preparing mine the way I liked it and he did the same.

"You know what the problem is with these fancy all natural sugar packets?"I held one up. Breaking the awkward silence, "The granules are too big. They don't dissolve. They just hang around in the bottom of the mug, so the coffee isn't as sweet as I'd like until I get to the last sip, which is too sweet, I almost want to puke."

Edward looked both puzzled and slightly amused. "Huh, I hadn't thought of that."

I bit on my lower lip, while shrugging one shoulder and I don't know if I was seeing things but I swear I saw his eyes twinkle in the dim light of the restaurant. I was taken by his Greek god like features and made a mental note to thank Renee for setting this up.


	2. Chapter 2

**{{Disclaimer}}  
This story is a work of fiction. The names of certain characters and places are from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**__**Saga.**_** I'm just borrowing them for some fun. The rest of the characters, places, and incidents are product of my vivid imagination. Rated MA for future mature content! Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_**The 2**__**nd**__** Encounter**_**  
**

_**One year later…  
**_"I'm sorry to be such a pain, but I would love to see you… even if it's for a minute." I hated playing this role of needy girlfriend. As it turns out my bakery business took off and I had to move to a bigger place and hire more people because just Angela and I couldn't keep up with the demand.

Today was a bad day, I dropped a birthday cake that was supposed to be delivered in an hour and I had to call the customer and let her know the cake was coming late, which of course she took as an opportunity for a discount. As if that wasn't enough one of the girls I hired to handle the front of the bakery just up and quit.

"I would love to babe, I really would, but I'm wiped out. I just did four catheterizations and I have to be back in the office at eight in the morning, to then make my rounds. I'm super busy. If I come over, one thing will lead to another, and I won't get to bed till late. It's important to my patients that I get my sleep. You understand right?" _In other words, no… _I thought to myself letting my shoulders sag in disappointment.

I sighed, "Sometimes I wish I was one of your patients."

He laughed at that, "Why would you say that silly?"

"Because then I would see you more than I do now." I know I was getting whiney, but I couldn't help it. Ever since he made partner at the Cardiology group he's been working twenty-four seven. Our relationship depended on weekend nights and now we didn't even have that.

"Bella, I promise to make it up to you. Let's get away next weekend? You and I we can go to Italy. What do you say?" He asked before yawning.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"Yeah, I've been working too much and I miss you a lot too. I'll ask for some time off tomorrow, go ahead and make the plans honey. I love you and I'll try to see you tomorrow night." He didn't even wait for me to say bye when he hung up the phone.

Sure Edward drove me nuts with his dogged opinions, and he frequently disappointed me, but we had some sort of powerful chemistry between us. It defied reason or words, he was the sexiest man I'd ever met at thirty-two he still looked twenty-one and was in fantastic shape. I gave one last wipe down on the stainless steel table in the main kitchen of the bakery before I headed out. The rain was a light drizzle as I jogged to my Jeep. I was happy that my bad day was over and now I was going home to crawl into a hot bath and wash away all the negativity. The Jeep sat idle at a red light and when it turned green, I moved my foot from the brake pedal to the gas and my Jeep jerked forward one inch before it sputtered to a complete stop.

"NO! Don't do this to me! Not today! Not now!" I cried banging my head on the steering wheel.

After three changes of light I put my Jeep in the Neutral position and pushed it to the nearby gas station. The rain that started as a drizzle decided it was time to shower down. I was weary being that it was a little past midnight and I shouldn't be out alone at this time, but I wasn't planning on my Jeep dying on me either. The moment I stopped at the gas station I felt safe that it was so well illuminated, but scared at how desolate this whole part of town was. I reached into my Jeep for my purse to call Triple A and when I flipped my phone open the light bleeped on and went off.

"Argh!" _Can anything else go wrong today!_ I kicked the front wheel of my Jeep, but my balance was off and I landed butt first in a dirty puddle of water.

"Miss? You all right?" I heard a husky voice ask from somewhere in front of me, but the rain pelting down on me didn't allow me to see his face clearly.

"No, I'm having the worst day ever! If I were you I'd stay away it might be contagious." I attempted to get to my feet but slipped again and landed right back on the puddle. _Super!_

"Here, let me help you up," His hand was right in front of my face.

I looked at it, then back at his silhouette, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He chuckled, "I'll take my chances."

I placed my hand in his and with a heave I was standing upright and up against this stranger's chest. He had this wonderful woodsy, spice scent that was all man, I found myself sticking longer than what was appropriate before it got awkward. I leaned away murmuring, "Thanks."

"Sure, sure," he cleared his throat and placed his trench coat over my shaking shoulders as he led me under the roof of the gas station.

"Uh, I know we just met and all…" I gaped at him when he looked at me. Now that I wasn't trying to see him through the pouring rain his face. That exotic face, the deep set dark brown eyes, the black hair… he was the coppery brown skin man/god of the beach a year ago.

He raised his eyebrows at me waiting for me to continue my sentence as I stupidly stared at him. For days after I saw him on that beach he was the leading man of all my dreams and fantasies, until I met Edward… Edward… right I'm taken now.

I shook my head out of the daze it was in, "Can I please use your cell phone? I need to call Triple A."

"Yeah sure, let me just get it out of my car." He turned and walked toward one of the gas pumps and there it was a beautiful, sleek looking sporty car that looked like it must have cost a whole lot of money. I wonder if he was a professional football player. He definitely had the build to be one.

As he strode back to me he had an impish smile on his lips, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Um… so I must have left my cell back at my office. I'm sorry, but there is a pay phone right around the corner. I got change if you need it."

I dropped my head, "Yeah, thanks that would be great."

"Listen, do you mind if I take a look at your Jeep?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"No, not at all," I looked up at him and handed him my keys.

Office? Okay so he wasn't a professional football player he was a business man that had a really good business thing going. I looked at him as he jogged under the rain towards my Jeep. He got behind the wheel and attempted to re-start it but it was a no-go. He got out with the door still open he wheeled the Jeep under the roof of the station and out of the rain. When he came around he popped open the hood of my Jeep and nothing but white smoke came out. He waved his hand in front of his face trying to see what was wrong with my baby.

I bit my lower lip as I took in his appearance. He was wearing black slacks that clung to his bubble butt and his white buttoned-downed shirt was soaked through clinging on to his very pronounced muscles. Man was he a piece of work to be admired right next to the Mona Lisa. I decided to walk over to where he was standing and stop ogling him.

"What's the prognosis?" I asked as he was leaning into the motor checking everything out.

He leaned out, "This baby needs everything re-placed. I can get it to run for you, so you can drive it home but you will need to take it to a mechanic pronto."

"Are you a mechanic or something?" I asked completely in awe of his knowledge and his ability to help me out.

"Nah, but I love to work on cars as a hobby." He smiled and my heart fluttered. I thought this couldn't be good I shouldn't be reacting this way towards a man when my heart belonged to another. "Just give me a second." He went into the gas station and came out ten minutes later with a set of tools and a big gallon of water. I scrunched my eyebrows together curious as to what all that stuff was for, but he just smiled that _Colgate_ smile and got to work and I was mesmerized by the way his muscles moved under the wet shirt that clung to his body. "You need a new radiator, this one's leaking. I'm going to put water in it but it will only be good for a few days."

I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about but I had no clue. I'd just have to take it to the same guy that always changed my oil. Maybe he can tell me where to take it to get fixed, or maybe it's time to let the old girl go. I sighed at the thought of letting go of my Jeep.

"Here, give it a try." He handed me back the keys and I slowly got behind the wheel and turned her back on and when she rumbled to life I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran into this stranger's arms hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said into his chest as I used this opportunity to smell his unique scent some more.

His body shook with laughter as his arms encircled around me, as if it was the most natural thing between the two of us. Even though we didn't know each other, "I'm just glad I was able to help a damsel in distress."

I blushed at that, and pulled away from him my body instantly missing his warmth, "I don't have much cash on me, but I do own a bakery that has the best brownie's in Seattle and they can be yours for free for the rest of your life… or for the rest of the business's life."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Wow free brownie's for life?"

I laughed with him, and nodded, "I'm serious, and I owe you big time. If it weren't for you I'd still be a sitting duck in the puddle."

"In that case, where's this bakery? I love me some brownies." He patted his washboard abdomen for effect.

"It's on 15th Street you can't miss it. It's called Bella's Place." I smiled at him looking down at my soaked white Vans.

"I've heard of that place, I'm guessing you're Bella?" He smirked. "I'm Jacob." He extended his hand towards me. I shook his hand and felt a tiny shock of electricity this time around like a static electricity type of thing. We looked at each other with the same question in our eyes. But neither one of us asked, instead I quickly withdrew my hand from his.

"Okay Jacob, you better pass by the bakery I'll be expecting you." I turned away, walking towards my Jeep when I hopped in I noticed I still had his trench coat over my shoulders. "Jacob! Wait your coat!"

He smiled at me, "Keep it."

With that he disappeared into his car and took off. Red tail lights being the last thing I saw as my hero drove off into the dark rainy night.


	3. Chapter 3

**{{Disclaimer}}  
This story is a work of fiction. The names of certain characters and places are from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**__**Saga.**_** I'm just borrowing them for some fun. The rest of the characters, places, and incidents are product of my vivid imagination. Rated MA for mature content! Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_**Jacob**_

{{{Jacob's Point of View}}}

I stepped out of the shower and wished I knew where the damn towels were. I've never really been the shy type so I walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and showing off my full monty.

"Aye! Jakey what you doing? You wetting the floor, after I clean it!" Consuelo yelled walking right past me and handed me the towel I was looking for.

Consuelo Alvarez, was a middle aged Hispanic woman I hired to initially just clean my place everyday but the more she got to know me the more pity she had for me. She noticed I ate out every night because I honestly didn't even know how to boil water. I kept taking all my clothes to the drycleaners… boxers included. Without asking she just started cooking and washing my laundry and taking care of me as if I was her son. Well she did mention a few times that I reminded her, a lot of her oldest son in Puerto Rico. I guess that's why my nakedness around her never fazed her once.

"If my towel was in the bathroom instead of the linen closet, then I wouldn't have had to come out here wetting the floor." I smiled at her.

She tucked a piece of her pepper black and white hair behind her ear before placing both of her hands on her hips, "Oh si? You might want to get your eyes checked eh? Porque(Because) I know I put towel in bathroom for you."

I shook my head, "No, see…" I gulped when I looked back into the bathroom because sure enough there it was hanging where it always hung.

"Ah-ha, see mami knows best," She slapped my ass before heading towards the kitchen.

I laughed as I headed towards my bedroom to get dressed. I looked at the clock when I walked into my room. "Shit." I'm going to be late… again. Today I was having a meeting with the city council over the "Spokane Bridge Project" because that's exactly how I wanted to spend my day.

"Jakey, your breakfast ready!" Consuelo yelled from the kitchen, but I'm pretty sure that everyone in the neighborhood heard her.

"Okay!" I yelled back as I pulled on a pair of clean jockeys, while making my way to the closet. I slid on my light blue button down shirt, stepped into my black Dockers, and while I buttoned and zipped the fly I looked around for clean socks. After putting on my black dress shoes, and stuffing my wallet in the back pocket, I slid on my watch and ran a hand through my hair. Perfect. Well, except for the whole being late part.

I was about to walk out the door when Consuelo stopped me handing me my coffee and breakfast "to-go". I leaned down to her tiny five foot frame and kissed her cheek before I left for the day. By the time I made it home she would be gone and dinner would be in the microwave.

I walked into my office wiping the crumbs of the breakfast I ate while sitting in traffic.

"Your late boss," The tiny secretary Alice said as she greeted me with a ton of memos in her hands.

"I know that Tinkerbelle, how long have they been waiting?" I said as I brushed past her to take a peek at the council as they sat around the long black table in the meeting room.

She looked down at her wrist watch, "Oh, just about twenty minutes of so."

"Fuck… alright how do I look?" I straighten myself up as her amber eyes roamed over my body critically.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It'll do."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

"We discussed this remember, you're totally not my type." She went around and sat behind her desk with an evil smile on her lips.

"Feeling is mutual sweet heart." I tapped her desk before I headed into the meeting.

The meeting was long but eventful, and since I had the city there I brought up a side project I needed them to do. I wanted the city to re-pave the roads in La Push. I grew up there with my Quileute tribe and family. The last time I visited, the roads were all cracked and uneven. The members of the council all nodded their heads and put it in their "to-do" list. I just hope they would actually go through with it.

By the time they left and I was free to go back to doing my job as a construction engineer for the city of Seattle. Alice was sitting all honky-dory eating a sub sandwich at her desk.

"I hope you got me one of those." I pointed towards her sub as my stomach growled.

The corners of her lips turned up in a smile before she took a sip from her cup. "It's on your desk, next to the cell phone you left on your desk… again."

As childish as it was I stuck out my tongue at her. I heard her giggle as I sped walked towards the sub with my name on it. The moment I sat behind my desk I was about to unwrap the sub to devour it whole, I was so hungry but the name that was actually printed on the wrapper stopped me… _Bella's Place._

I smiled as I thought about Bella. She looked like one of those sexy Anime cartoon characters. She was short, about 5'3", and thin with, long, long, soft brown hair, and big bright eyed chocolate colored eyes. I still can't place where I've seen her before. I knew she looked familiar and I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to seem like I was coming on to her as late as it was. I didn't want her to worry about me being some kind of pervert. Bella… I love that name. Maybe I should stop by and pick up some of those free brownies she offered me, as an excuse to see her again. Wait I have a girlfriend, that I've been with for a few months now…

My cell phone vibrated on the desk, looking at the caller-id, it read "Boo Calling." Right on cue as if she knew I was just thinking about her.

"Hey Vanessa," I answered.

"What happened to you last night?" She whispered out.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

She giggled, "Because I'm at work and I shouldn't be on the phone right now. I miss you."

"I miss you too." I sighed, thinking: _Liar, you were just thinking of another woman before you had to remind yourself you had a girlfriend._

"Well…" She prompted still whispering.

"Oh, right… I left the phone here in my office again."

"Okay, well can we do dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure we can." I rubbed my temple as it began to throb for some unknown reason. Maybe my hunger was causing it.

The sandwich was something made from heaven the steak strips were perfectly tender and juicy. The flavors exploded in my mouth. Not only did Bella supposedly make the best brownies but I know for a fact that she made the best steak subs. As wrong as it was, I couldn't help the attraction I had towards Bella, and when I shook her hands, that spark… I know she felt it too because she was quick to withdraw her cold fragile little hand away from mine.

The day was winding down. Alice left, but not before she reminded me to take my cell phone this time. I left shortly after her, rolling up the prints for the Bridge we were going to hopefully expand to a total of six lanes, three lanes going, and three lanes coming. Hopefully that will help with the traffic in the long run. But of course the bridge being as old as it is we were going to have to re-enforce the pillars base. I had an hour to kill before meeting up with Vanessa, and here I stood in front of _Bella's Place._

I walked into the bakery, the sound of chiming bells announced my entry and the smell of cake batter, with chocolate all lingered in the air.

"I'll be right with you!" I heard someone yell from the back somewhere.

"Take your time!" I yelled back, as I looked at the little bit of goodies they had out on display. This place must be really popular for half of the sweets to be completely gone and in some areas there would be only one cookie or one piece of cake left.

"Okay, sorry about… Jacob?" There she was big brown eyes with dust of flour on her cheeks and forehead. The more I stared at her the more her cheeks got all rosy red.

"Hey," I smiled back at her.

"Um, let me guess you're here for the brownies right?" She said wiping her hands on the white apron as she came around to greet me.

_Actually I came here to see you…_

"You caught me," I said instead. Her beautiful long hair was all twisted up in a messy bun with a few stray hairs tickling the side of her beautiful fair neck, I found myself wanting to take the place of those stray hairs.

She chuckled, "Alright, well I just got threw baking a batch so not only do you get them for free, but you're getting them freshly made too. Give me a second?"

"Sure, sure," I replied, just as the phone shrilled to life.

I heard her answer it and I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I couldn't help it.

"What? Are you serious?" (Pause) "How long have you known about it?" (Pause) "Edward," She sighed as if she was disappointed. "No, it's not okay. When am I ever going to see you?" (Pause) "Swear? Cross your heart and hope to die." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She sounded just like my little niece when she wanted me to go to her birthday party last year… "I won't hold my breath." She slammed the phone down on the receiver, and I couldn't help but wonder if this Edward was her boyfriend or maybe her husband? A beautiful woman like her wouldn't be single…

"Hey, sorry about that, here you go." She smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

I never met the guy and shit I didn't even know him, but I already didn't like him, for doing whatever it is that he's doing to her, "Thanks, uh, my secretary was in here earlier and she brought me a steak sub from here?"

"Oh, yeah? We actually just started making those about two weeks ago as a trial run. As it turns out its actually quite popular so we might keep it and add it to the menu." This time she beamed.

"You should it was great, the best steak sub I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really," I nodded.

She blushed and looked down at her shuffling converse sneakers.

"So how's the Jeep?" Why am I sticking around? This isn't good. I already like her a little bit too much.

"It's running, and I know I need to take it to a mechanic… Hey can you recommend me to any one you trust? Because I honestly don't know anyone who's not going to take advantage of a female that doesn't know anything about cars." She pouted and I wanted to kiss her lips so bad… _Focus Jake_.

"Yeah I do,"

"Who?"

"Me." I would have smacked myself in the forehead in front of her, but then she would have thought I was crazy.

"You would do that?" She asked as she sexily bit down on her lower bottom lip.

_Right now I'd do anything for you…_

"Yeah, I told you I love to work on cars as a hobby. If you want we can start working on it this weekend." I mimicked her biting down on my own lip waiting for her response.

"That works for me. Where do we meet up?"

"Right here I'll swing by around noon?"

She smiled and my heart picked up its pace, "Perfect."

"Perfect," I echoed, thinking: _I'm in trouble. _

I jogged up the steps to the fancy restaurant I was supposed to meet up with Vanessa. I didn't belong here, in these types of fancy places, sure my bank account did, but I grew up poor. Well "poor" according to the patrons that were sitting and eating in this very place. I had a sense of family and I felt loved… well whenever my Dad, William Black, aka Billy, wasn't away fishing with his crew, which consisted of one other member… Charles Swan, aka Charlie, my godfather. The good thing about them was whenever they had a big catch they only had to split the winnings between the two of them… so I guess it was smart of them. Of course as a kid I was always in awe when my dad would come back with stories to tell about being out in the open sea "Where anything can happen," that was always his opening line. I internally laughed re-calling the memories.

I haven't seen my old man in a while, I should make plans to see him soon…

"Jacob, over here," Vanessa waved just as the hostess was about to ask me something.

I nodded and worked my way past several tables to get to her. Vanessa was a little bombshell, she was all black-haired, copper-eyed, and built like a woman. She was a barely five-foot package of pure TNT. She dressed like a woman. I've never seen her wearing an old sweat shirt five sizes too big or a pair of low-slung baggy jeans.

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her full lips, but she grabbed my face holding me there wanting to deepen the kiss. I laughed and pulled away she smiled, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I replied as soon as I was sitting down across from her.

"So how's work?" She asked propping her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands.

"Good, keeping me busy," I replied automatically as I scanned the menu.

"Babe, we need to talk," She dropped her hands from her chin and looked down at them.

Nothing good ever came after the words, "we need to talk." I began to think back on my actions over the last week and wondered if it was something I had done that caused the This-is-not-so-easy-to-say look on Vanessa's face. I sat back in the booth waiting for her to continue. When the waiter came to the table she seemed relived for the distraction.

"Two shots of Patron," she told him and he walked away.

"Okay, what's up?" I prompted her.

"I was thinking that you and I should get away this weekend. I've missed you and I really, really, really want to be with you. Just you and me, the beach, somewhere where it doesn't rain every day," she reached across the table and placed her hands on mine.

"What is this about?" I asked slipping my hands away.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing I just want to get away with you. Can't a girlfriend want to be selfish and have her boyfriend to herself with no distractions?"

"Yeah sure, but this weekend doesn't work for me, you know I'm working on that project with the bridge Nessie, I can't go anywhere for the next two to three months." I huffed and looked around the quiet restaurant wanting to get out. I had no idea where this feeling of anxiety was coming from.

"I love it when you call me Nessie," she traced a pattern with her forefinger on the top of my hand.

"Can we leave?" I asked her.

She smiled playfully and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**{{Disclaimer}}  
This story is a work of fiction. The names of certain characters and places are from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**__**Saga.**_** I'm just borrowing them for some fun. The rest of the characters, places, and incidents are product of my vivid imagination. Rated MA for mature content! Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_**Kiss**_

{{{Jacob's Point of View}}}

Vanessa grounded herself against me, twining her leg around mine. I walked her back to the king size bed of my room and undressed her, she helped and soon she was completely naked. I took a moment to admire her curvy body. Her body felt so good under my hands and mouth. Then I was somewhere else with someone else. I looked down at Vanessa's face and saw Bella's instead. It was just me then and this feeling. I kissed her wishing I was kissing Bella, went down her body, breathing her in, smelling fancy perfume and soap, wondering what Bella smelled liked…

Her hands were on my arms. She said something about them being so big and strong, but I ignored her.

"…So sexy," Vanessa said before she slid her tongue down my throat. She moved her lips to my neck and started nibbling. My dick was so hard it hurt. Her hands were all over me, she caressed my chest, my neck and my back and my face. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek and my forehead and she unzipped my pants. I didn't move as my dick throbbed, she stared at it and smiled with approval, she deep-throated me for a moment and then came back up, then went back down again. She licked and nibbled on my dick, sucked on it until I thought I was going to explode.

She rolled over onto her back, opening her legs. I got between them and slid my cock into her tight pussy and just like that Bella popped into my head again. I fucked her and she pushed me at my chest telling me to do it "Harder!" I did my best. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. I rolled us over this time. She climbed on top of me and rode me hard, grabbing onto the bedpost as she did it. I came just as hard as she did. She collapsed on top of me, trying to catch our breath. We lay like that for a long moment.

"I love you Jake," she muttered.

I nodded. "I love you, too Bella."

She eyed me. I stared back thinking: _what?_

"Who the fuck is Bella?" She climbed off the bed, anger etched all over her face.

_Fuck!_ That's when the name slippage hit me like a ton of bricks.

"It's not what you think Nessie," I said wrapping the sheets around my waist.

"Is not what I think! Ha! You're cheating on me with another woman!" She was hysterical and I felt like a complete and total douche bag. "Don't you EVER! Call or try to contact me EVER!" I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as she slammed the front door of my place, the pictures on the wall shook and the windowsills rattled in response to her action.

I sat on the edge of the bed cradling my head in my hands. This can't be good. I didn't even know Bella like that. What was it about her that had me so smitten?

{{{Bella's Point of View}}}

Okay so what am I getting dressed for? I'm just going to follow him in my Jeep to his place so he can fix it. I mean what was the big deal? It isn't a date and just because he's a total hottie it doesn't change the fact that I belong to another man who I love and miss terribly. While I waited for him to show I helped out my kitchen staff with some of the decorating for the cakes.

"Bella, some hot guy is asking for you up front," Lauren the new girl I hired to handle the orders, said slightly disappointed that Jacob wasn't here to flirt with her.

"Okay thanks Lauren." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Hold up Miss Bella," Angela said placing her hands on her hips, while standing in my way. "What's with the giddiness?"

"What giddiness?" I asked with the smile still plastered on my face.

"That giddiness!" She pointed at my face. "Bella, who is this guy?"

I grabbed her arm and led her into the walk-in refrigerator for privacy, "He's the guy I told you about that came to my rescue four days ago. Nothing is going on. He's just extremely handsome…"

"And you're extremely lonely, be careful Bella before you do something you'll regret." She patted my shoulder and went back to the cake she was decorating with flowers for a wedding.

I sucked in a deep breath and let out all the air before I headed towards Jacob. The moment I saw him standing there flipping through a book filled with different cake decorations my heart started beating faster and my stomach filled up with butterflies. Angela was right, I wasn't doing anything with Jacob, but man the way my body reacted when I was around him… it was like I was already cheating on Edward.

I cleared my throat when I was standing behind him. He turned around with that smile on his face… _I'm in so much trouble_, I thought as my heart kicked up another notch.

"You need a cake or something?" I asked gesturing with my chin towards the book he was flipping through.

"Not now, but maybe someday." He smirked.

"Well let me know when you do, it'll be on the house." I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as I looked away from his handsome face.

"Damn, free brownies and a free cake? I can't take advantage of you like that." He shook his head.

I laughed at that, "You saved my life, and I'm in your debt."

"Slave for life sort of thing?" He teased.

"Something like that," I grinned.

He licked his lips, "All right well you ready to get started?"

I nodded over enthusiastically he just laughed at that.

I followed him in his fancy car to his place that was right on the water. His two-story house was literally floating on the water, but connected to the edge of the land at the same time. I climbed out of the Jeep in awe of the rolling mountains in the back drop... his laughing snapped me back to the present, "what?"

He shook his head, sobering up, "It's nothing, it's just that was the same face I had when I first saw this place."

"It is beautiful out here," I said walking towards the water's edge with my hands in my pocket.

He mumbled something I didn't catch, but he just waved it off as him thinking out loud. He led me to a spot where he had a garage set up only a few feet away from his house. When he opened the garage an old red pick-up truck sat idly in the corner and on the other side was an empty space, where he parked my Jeep. I didn't know anything about makes or models but I did recognize the _Chevy_ symbol on the grill. "What year is it?"

"It's a '57 Chevy, it's my dad's well it was my dad's then he gave it to me when I got my license. It was the first engine I re-built." He smoothed his hands over the hood of the truck.

"Does your dad live with you?" I asked as I roamed the garage.

"Nah, he lives in La Push, well more like his boat, he's a fisherman so he's always out at sea." His voice got muffled as he slid under my jeep. "What about your dad?"

I gulped, I should have seen that one coming, "My step-dad plays for the _Mariners_."

"Oh, cool, what's his name?" He asked sliding back out from underneath the Jeep, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Phil Dwyer," I replied as I took a seat on a wooden stool he had leaning against the wall.

He nodded, "I recognize the name, he's a short stop right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know? I guess."

He laughed and went right back under the Jeep. "What about your real dad?"

"I don't know him, I never met him." I replied looking down at my hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He grunted before I heard a loud clanking noise.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down beside him.

He rolled out with a piece of something in his hand. His face a mere inches from mine, I quickly leaned away against my body's wishes.

"We," He cleared his throat, "I'm going to the junk yard see what I can find there before heading to the supply store. I can drop you off at the bakery if you want."

I nodded, "Should I rent a car or something? How long are you going to take to fix my baby?"

He cocked his head to the side, thinking as he looked over the Jeep, "I get obsessive with cars I'll be done by late Sunday. You can drive my truck until then."

I shook my head, "No way! That's your prized possession I couldn't do that. What if I crashed it or something?"

He laughed, "My prized possession is that Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster, and if you crashed Old Betty over here, I'd be more worried about the other car."

I bit on my lower lip contemplating his offer. "All right, but I'm going with you to the junk yard and the supply store."

His eyebrows scrunched together casting his eyes in a deep shadow, "Why?"

"Because, I have to pay for the parts, I mean being that you're not letting me pay for your services."

"You're giving me free brownies, consider us even." He smiled.

I shook my head, "Nope I'm going with you and there is nothing you can do or say."

I hate to admit that I had a blast in the junk yard with Jacob, but I did even though I was ankle deep in mud and got my hands filthy dirty when it came time to pay up Jacob and I wrestled each other to see who would pay the guy first. Of course him being stronger and faster than me he won out. People looked at us strange but I didn't let it bother me. At the auto supply store he greeted all the guys there as if he knew them.

"Bella, these guys are brothers-in-law, this is Sam and this geek over here is Paul." Jacob introduced me to these guys that carried a lot of his features as far as the caramel skin color, with the dark hair and the dark eyes.

I shook their hands as they grinned at me. I wonder if they thought I was his girlfriend or something. It's funny how Jacob never asked me if I had a boyfriend. I wonder if he knew and didn't want to broach the subject. I was just as guilty as he was, because I didn't ask if he was taken either. He probably was being that he's loaded and handsome.

Two hours later we were back in the truck that I will be driving until Sunday maybe even Monday according to Jacob. He said with all the new parts he got I was going to have a new Jeep for a very long time. He asked me why I was attached to the Jeep and I told him my Jeep was my "Old Betty." I didn't need to say anything more, because he understood. He wasn't like Edward who leased his cars and got a new one every three years.

"So Jake, you have a girlfriend?" I asked looking out the window, my heart beating a little faster waiting for his response.

"No, we broke up a few days ago." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked looking at him.

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, "I said something I shouldn't have and it made her angry."

He was vague, he didn't want me to know, but I couldn't help but think his girl… ex-girlfriend was stupid for letting him go.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked reluctantly.

I smiled at that, because even though I did have a boyfriend I liked Jacob too, even though it was wrong.

"I do, and we're going to Italy next week." I went back to looking out the window.

"Italy? That's… wow. Why aren't you excited?" He asked as soon as he caught my mood.

"Because we were supposed to go to Italy, but it was supposed to be just for him and me. Well his older sister is getting married in Italy and it's this big ordeal anyway I'm going as his date and as the wedding cake chef." I sighed closing my eyes.

"He's using you."He mumbled out as his hand gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"No, he's not," I replied.

"You're not happy with him," he stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you to know that you're not happy with him."

"Are we seriously discussing this right now?" I asked getting upset.

"Not if you don't want too." He stated keeping his eyes on the road.

"I love him, we've been together for a year, and yes we are going through a rough patch right now, but I know this trip will fix us." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Cold?" He asked reaching for the heater.

"A little," I replied with a huff.

The rest of the ride we were silent nothing but the sound of the engine as Jacob drove through town. When we got back to his house a short middle aged woman was stepping out of it.

"Hola Jakey, I left your dinner in the microwave," She reached up in her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her and kissed her back.

"Bella, this is Consuelo, Consuelo this is Bella I'm fixing her Jeep as a favor," Jacob introduced in a bored tone.

"Hola Bella," she opened her arms and hugged me, "so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied as she pulled away.

She started walking back to the house, "Consuelo where are you going?" Jacob asked her retreating form.

"To cook more food, for your amiga (friend)!" She yelled back.

"No, that's okay she was leaving anyway, weren't you Bella?" Jacob asked with narrowed eyes.

Lifting my chin, I replied, "Yeah, I was. Thank you anyway Consuelo."

"You sure? I no mind, I love to cook," she pointed with her thumb back towards the house.

I laughed, she was a sweet lady, "No, I'm sure. Thank you so much. I have to go home and cook for my _boyfriend_ anyway."

"Why bother? He won't appreciate it," Jacob sneered back.

"You think you're so cute…" I began to say.

"Okay, I leave now," Consuelo said throwing up her hands and walking in between the two of us.

I rolled my lips into a thin line and watched as Consuelo drove off, "What are we doing Jacob?"

He sighed and stepped closer to me, "I don't know."

I closed the distance between the two of us and was standing directly in front of him, his scent engulfing my senses. I looked up at him, his warm breath caressing my face. Was I really about to kiss him? He reached up with his hands and cradled my face in his hands. He leaned forward and I leaned forward our lips grazed just as my cell phone went off in my pocket and I jumped back away from him.

"Hello?" I answered looking at Jacob who seemed completely lost and probably wondering… _what the hell just happened?_

"Bella, I'm coming over to see you, I miss you too much." Edward said and I can hear the engine of his car revving up as he sped his way towards my place.

"Umm… okay, but I'm not home right now I'm with my mom I'll be there in a few minutes." I flipped the phone shut not wanting to have to continue to lie to him.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I guess, and thanks for doing this." I replied as I walked back towards his truck.

"Sure, sure," he waved half heartedly.

The sad look in his eyes will haunt me until I made things right between the two of us. We had to set up boundaries. I was just feeling vulnerable and lonely because my current boyfriend hasn't been there for me, but it still isn't an excuse to run into the arms of another man.


End file.
